


Exploring His Deep Roads

by enigmalea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Deep Roads (Dragon Age), Drabble, F/M, Giveaway fic, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/pseuds/enigmalea
Summary: For the second winner of my giveaway drabbles Jarakrisafis. The prompt was simple, "Varric" and "Deep Roads", but of course I made it dirty, and turned it into a 100 word pegging fic.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Frilly Cakes: A Collection of Dragon Age Drabbles and One Shots





	Exploring His Deep Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/gifts).



> **follow me for updates:** [ao3 (click subscribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/profile) ☆ [tumblr](http://enigmalea.tumblr.com) ☆ [twitter](https://twitter.com/enigmaleaDA)  
>  **prompt me:** [how to](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/post/185117840754) ☆ [submit](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/ask) ☆ [read on tumblr](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/tagged/my-drabbles) ☆ [read on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/frillycakes)  
>   
>  **join me on discord:** [The Hanged Man](https://discord.gg/9RERC6R) (18+, DA fanfic server for writers, readers, and betas)

Varric hates the Deep Roads. They're dark, oppressive, and set him on edge. He can't understand why she'd want to do this here of all places. He almost questions it, but fingers are replaced by a blunt stretch; it's almost too much until muscles give, and there's nothing but fullness. His legs tighten around Hawke's waist as he claws her back; there is nothing but fire and lightning and unending pleasure as she drives into him relentlessly. He bites his lip and his eyes roll back; stars explode behind his eyes. Maybe he doesn't hate the Deep Roads, after all.


End file.
